


Lab Rats: Akio and the Will of Heart

by blacklips (Momma)



Series: The Lab Rats: Pokephilia Edition [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Body bulge, Bonding Through Trauma, Cartoon Physics, Character Development, Deaf Character, Divergent evolution, F/M, I have more tags but they give it away, Medical Malpractice, Mentions of emotional/psychological abuse, Minor Character Deaths, Mutual Masturbation, Oh yes., Pokemon Evolution, Romance, Sign Language, So you’ll just have to read, They'll be okay, bulge, but they keep trying anyway, cartoon elasticity, cock bulge, during sex, evolution abuse, hand wavey Pokémon science, i can't stand a really horrible sad ending, it gets sappy fast though, it will get better i promise, mentions of physical abuse, mentions of torture, non-graphic depictions of forcing drug usage, not-quite mutual masturbation, or the equivalent thereof, original male Pokémon perspective, pokemon splicing, questionable medical practices, sappy went back to traumatizing, so this won't be, that dick is massive and she takes it anyway, they are two saps in a pod, this fic isn’t as happy as the others at first, we about to evolve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma/pseuds/blacklips
Summary: He’s not going to bend to the whim of false masters. But he is going to bend something. Preferably the ones who tried to break him.And if he accidentally falls in love along the way, well, he’ll figure it out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NamelessIceGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessIceGoddess/gifts).



> If not for NamelessIceGoddess [AO3] and their _amazing ideas_ , this would not have been done so quickly! Even if they weren't quite aware of what troubles they were enabling!  
> (how do you add an author to note, I know not how) 
> 
> All the fun things happen next chapter. This was just getting so big I was worried.  
>  **EDIT:** _THIS WILL HAVE 3-4 CHAPTERS BECAUSE I CAN'T STOP WRITING._
> 
> [Smut Discord](https://discord.gg/93gGNDY)  
>  Enjoy the story? Want to shape how it goes? Jump onto Discord!
> 
> Please be of age

Two heavy fists damaged the walls bit by bit, metal denting and curling and caving centimeter by centimeter. Broad lips pulled back from large blunt teeth, black eyes narrowing as thick fingers found purchase on the panel that was nearly dripping off the wall from abuse. The pull was fantastical, unreal in the strength needed to attempt, much less the sheer ability to actually remove the panel... it dropped to broad feet, clanging on the floor almost musically. This was the power of a Machoke. 

“:You are strong, I’ll grant you that. We do still need you to evolve, however. Come, now. Just one more evolution and we will let you go.:” 

He didn’t believe them. The lies they spoke crawled up his throat like bile, a sickness that was like a black poison, tar clogging his airways and drowning him. Stupid humans. His Trainer needed him. She was old, delicate and tender and he was there for her. Had always been there for her. So he raged in an attempt to be sent back, to be able to care for his older Trainer, to carry her delicate bones over rough terrain and cover her tissue skin with all the clothes and swaths of fabrics to keep it safe and whole. 

He missed his best friend. 

“:Come now,:” crooned the androgynous synthesized voice. “:Just evolve one more time.:” 

He snarled up at them, defiantly forcing the urge further inside. If they wanted him to evolve, it would take more effort than that. He returned to the wall. Only ten layers of steel plating to go. 

.•*•. 

He was restrained, filthy hands on him, the pinch of needles all over making him cry out, making him scream. The urge in his bones ached with want to come out but he held on. Held out. The words in his ears were gibberish competing with the rush of his blood thundering in his veins. Time and again, he was forced to swallow or drown through the fluids poured down his throat. He did little more than choke, gulping air as he tried to breathe, tried to keep screaming. The urge in his bones hardened, firmed up and settled. 

It would wait. It would wait as long as he had to live. 

He felt his conscious mind dissolve in pyre light and dark spots. 

.•*•. 

He was beat to within an inch of his life to try and make him evolve. For all that he was strong, his bones dense, and his body made to handle unreal amounts of damage... he was not infallible. Again and again, healed in between sessions. It made him stronger in his pure core, his inner power expanding within his bones, his urge bubbling even stronger but tempered with waiting. It ached. It ached all the way through. 

But he has never given in and he refused to do so now. 

Today was a rest day. Tomorrow, they would start again. Arceus help him for no other would. 

.•*•. 

More shots. Words of “multiplying arm duplication for evolution” come up far too often for his peace of mind. Not that he can say such, not like they would care if he could. 

“This is going to hurt,” stated one androgynous, unsexed, lab-coated human. He barely gets three seconds to brace for it before the urge, the power of him in all its glory, is twisted. As it is anchored in his bones, hidden deep in marrow and dense calcium, he screams as things shift. Not enough to force his evolution... but enough to mutate his next stage. He feels a burden of what he is to come settle. He should feel elation for, when he allows it unleash, this urge would have allowed him to ravage the humans keeping him locked here, his delicate Trainer left alone in his sudden absence, but now he worries. Because even though he showed no change now, the moment he allowed the urge to swell beyond bone, he would be less than he should be... and more than he aught. 

Shivers racked him as he fought to keep himself awake. He was running out of time. He had to do something. 

He had to act. 

.•*•. 

“:Ah, yes, you have made a fairly enthusiastic dent in the wall,:” which was very true, he mused as he resumed smacking one meaty fist after the other into the metal plates, “:but that does have to stop.:” 

He barely has time to turn around and flip an inappropriate finger before a woman is tossed into his cell through a ceiling panel. It’s automatic when he catches her, though his disgust for any of the humans here is profound enough that he drops her immediately after. She cries out and he ignores it to go back to his work. She was not his problem. 

“:Have fun. Your enhancements should be interesting to experience.:” 

Huffing, he hit the wall harder with a sneer. Like he would be a human fucker. Stupid twats. 

.•*•. 

Two weeks of continued mutual ignorance of each other abruptly comes to an end. 

A series of doors open, in the ceiling no less, and drop down, stairs bubbling out of the floor. There’s nothing below the electronics that move the room in the floor, he would know, so he ignores them to turn to see three humans flutter down like ugly white birds. Stupid twats. Curling his lip in disgust, he prepares to fight, to show resistance. 

It’s not him they’re after. 

These idiot twats go after HER, the girl giving a cry as she bolts, one of the bastards in white tackling her to a strangled cry of pain. The one on her turns her face up, holds her arms above her head as they sit on her chest, knees of either side. He can hear her wheeze out a whimper, legs planted as she tries to move them. It doesn’t work, the idiot twat too high up, but she tries anyway. Fighting to the last. Then she’s struck. 

A large handprint decorates her face, blooming dark red and ugly on pale skin. One scientist laughs a terrible sound, kneeling and rubbing a firm hand down her leg from knee to hip. The girl obviously cringes, kicking out to no effect, but she tries. She keeps trying, shouting at them, demanding they let her go. To stop. Panic throbs in her throat, in her words as the last idiot twat kneels between her legs, pushing her thighs wide, the second idiot genially holding her vulnerable so that the third idiot can... 

Fuck, he can’t tell if they’re violating her or working on her. They have done much the same to him, too often to count and he doesn’t want to look back on this and think that he should have done something. He would hate himself. Be unable to look his sweet old Trainer in the eye if he let this continue. 

That was the only reason. 

(And if his chest compressed with horror, if he cringed every time someone from the idiot twat brigade came close, that was no one’s knowledge but his own. If he saw himself in her, fierce, a fighter, trying until the very end, then that was his business too. It had nothing to do with the soft, scared looks she had thrown his way. Nor the way her lips tipped in a small smile when he broke down another layer of panels, as if silently cheering him on.

If the idea that humans actually would treat each other like this makes him murderously furious, well... he’ll share the wrath.) 

So he charges across the room, fleet enough that he leaves an afterimage. One massive hand grabs the idiot number three from between her legs by the head and unceremoniously chunks them like a ball back up the stairs and out of sight. The idiot number two shouts in shock, too stunned to do anything other that stare where his companion went. Not for long. This one too went sailing, back up with a scream. Number one though. 

That rat bastard idiot twat. 

In their hand rested a taser, one that flicked on and discharged darts. They hit him in the chest, his heart stuttering as he’s taken down with barely a move. Ugly grating laughter spills from the idiot twat number one, the figure standing fluidly, grace in every line. The taser is shown off before being dropped in their pocket. Well, almost dropped in their pocket, sliding off the lip and towards the floor. A shaking hand catches it, the girl raising a finger to her lips. He jerks and twitches with aftershocks, body hurting deeper than it should as the urge crawls all but up his throat in demand to be released. He holds it back, body flinching if it’s own accord. He’s definitely incapable of giving any kind of reply. 

“Ah, yes. The monster of the hour. Except this bitch here,” idiot #1 reveals like an evil dictator monologue, “isn’t your Trainer and I’m not quite what the doctor ordered. She needs these.” A hand pulls three very large tubes from their pocket opposite where the taser should be. “But they do have to be administered soon. Or she might just start screaming without end and die.” 

The shudder that went through his body was one hundred percent him. Foul, filthy, disgusting creatures! Doing this to him, to her, to anyone at all! He wanted to jump up and smash in their head... but he couldn’t even muster up a Growl, much less jump to his feet. 

“And you just threw two fools who have parts of the antidote!” More laughter. Until very suddenly, there wasn’t. The figure twitched and flinched, eyes rolling in their head as the young lady kneeled behind them, taser having been fired. Idiot #1 hit their knees, hands going lax, tubes flopping down but, thankfully, in plastic containers. Unflinching, angry, and ready to fight, the girl gave him a sharp smile. 

It was... 

He blushed. 

So did she, biting her lip before standing, face going towards the floor. Digging her toes into the white paneling, she looked at him before trotting to the stairs. 

“I’ll be... right baaack,” she murmured, low and slurred and strange to hear. Then she trotted off out of view up the stairs. The sound of rustling was heard, silence, and then retching. It took a while before pale toes came back into view, face unusually white as if scared. But a determined look was in her eyes and a massive sweater draped over her body to hide it from view. Over that was a lab coat, but the pockets were bulging with everything she had pilfered. “Caaan’t leave... yeeeht. Too m-maaany... peop-ple.” 

He couldn’t move more than to roll over, so he wasn’t going to complain about being unable to escape yet. Why she didn’t try and leave, he didn’t know, but... 

(He couldn’t say he was thankful that there was someone stuck like him. That was a cruel wish. Too cruel for someone who came back.) 

Then she smiled. It lit up her whole face, full lips teasingly pretty and plump, eyes sparkling. “But I h-haaave... a plaaan.” 

.•*•. 

It was simple. Poetry in motion. Ingenious. 

If this was what she thought like all the time... well, he hated to think what she must muse about him. 

“Righht h-here,” she murmured as he held up a syringe. Her hip had been bared and he wondered when barely covered skin was sexier than her full nudity. He was captured, not dead. Sure, he didn’t want to give in and fuck a human... but this girl would be someone he’d allow himself to experiment with. 

Maybe. 

He would see. 

(There was no common kinship. Whatever gave you that idea. He wouldn’t ever even think to... well, no. She was pretty and soft and—no! Nope. He was a Pokémon, thank you, he would stick to his own kind. 

Even if her spirit made him reconsider.) 

Thumb rubbing over the skin with an alcohol swab she’d shown him how to use, he pressed the needle in and depressed the plunger slowly. So slowly. So very, very slowly. Empty now, he pulled it out gently, setting it aside to be disposed of. Then, he swabbed again, picking a different spot to prick. She flinched. Must be tender. Actually, it looked like a bruise was starting to form. 

Probably from when she was tackled. 

He forced back the wave of fury-rage-murderous-intent and continued on. 

“Ah’hm Yuki.” She looked up into his eyes through a thick fan of black lashes. Hair cut in a princess style with flat bangs over her eyes and two longer bangs that hung to her clavicle, the rest fell like a sheet of blue-black silk to her waist. Her face was soft and round, chin slightly pointed and mouth a terribly natural reddened tease to his dwindling sanity and excuses. She looked nothing like his Trainer, not even in her hay day where blonde waves were cut to her shoulders and her wide thin mouth had grinned big in a tanned face. The only thing common between them were the blue eyes and even those were like night and day. 

Blinking, he turned his head back down, working even as he ignored the heat rushing through his face. He honestly hadn’t ever been named. Not through any upset or hostility, just that his Trainer was as imaginative about names as a rock. Considering she was name Annie after her mother Ann who had been named after her mother Anna who in turn had been named after her mother Annie... Well, it set a precedent. 

Finishing the last shot, he glanced at the scientist that seemed to have died of cardiac arrest. Not that they either one cared, but he would have to toss the body soon. Probably up the stairs after its fellows. No need to have the carcass stinking up the room. 

Next, she turned and spread her legs, face turned away as heat suffused her face and down her neck and beyond sight into the sweater. With smaller, pert breasts and a slender build, she looked like a doll. He rather liked it after having a best friend who was closer to six feet tall than not, built like a work horse and about as onerous as mule, and with the ability to Crunch and Smash with the best of them. Sure, as a littler old woman she had declined, but when her hugs still made his spine pop, he felt pretty good about her at the moment. Despite her being mostly by herself. 

He hoped she was okay. 

Because he was thinking things he shouldn’t about a doll-like human woman that was making his heart skip a beat. Loins bared, hair neatly trimmed, and skin gently pink to dusky red in the most intimate lips he had ever seen, he was having a hard time remembering her name. Which was Yuki. Like snow. Wait. No. 

He tilted his head, pointing at her and tracing the sign for snow in the air. She smiled with a nod. Then he traced white. She blushed again, nodding with a low sigh. Her parents actually did. Shiro Yuki. White Snow. Or, more probably if it was Westernized, Snow White. 

He threw his head back and laughed. 

.•*•.

It had taken a while for him to calm down, the variety of tubes set out on the floor waiting to be used reminding him of his services needed. That had taken some time... and lots of blushing to get through. Yuki had to show him how to do it, so red that he feared for her medical health. He wasn’t much better when he had finished, the pretty girl a panting, whimpering, needy mess beneath him. He had been all but vibrating to push her legs wide and slide his dick in, but had resisted and quickly excused himself to the bathroom. It took two rounds of jerking off and a freezing shower to calm down. Mostly. 

Yuki has taken herself in hand and had masturbated right there on the floor for so long, he’d barely peeked his head out before he was closing the door again and staring at his twitching sheath. Again. 

Dammit. 

.•*•. 

The body had been sent sailing, the floor had closed of its own violation when the lights for night dimmed, and they were left to their own devices for a few days. As food was an automatic function, the buffet style table swapped out daily by sliding into the ceiling before crawling back down a few minutes later. So, they were set on that front. Yuki started teaching him sign language in an attempt to pass time. It worked, and the first time he understood that she was mostly deaf, a lightbulb went off. 

Her slurred speech, her inability to tell when a door was opening or the ceiling pulley was at work, made so much more sense. He didn’t get the full story before the bodies were found, which basically made him say “of course” with the biggest eye roll he could muster, but his understanding was so much better. So, when the whirling whine of the stairs happened, he plucked her up and pushed her into the bathroom, smiling before he closed the door and stood before it like a sentry. 

“Ah,” muttered the idiot brigade as they came down cautiously, hands up. “Forgive the intrusion. It seems that our colleagues have... erroneously given you someone who you are not sexually interested in-“ which, ha ha fucking ha, what a lie “-and we are here to try her with another partner.” 

...

Over his dead body. 

Snarling, he pumped himself up, willing to charge if need be. The leader paused, stepping back and well out of range. Supposedly. Keeping himself planted firmly in the door, he glared them down. 

“Ah. Protective. It is a very nice sign, but unless you are actively copulating, we will have to try something else.” 

What were they going to do, drug them? Kidnap her? Beat him down? Been there, done that. 

The idiot brigade backed away up into the ceiling, calmly leaving and retracting the stairs. He snorted, waiting a minute before opening the door and plucking Yuki back up. She hugged his neck, snuggling close. 

If those bastards didn’t kill him, she might with this cuddly-sweet near-nakedness thing she had going on. All of his blood would move permanently to his dick at this rate. Shit. 

.•*•. 

A handful of days after that, a panel in the ceiling broke away and delivered two shots and a total of sixteen tubes the length of his forearm and as wide as a standard coffee mug full of a pink gelatinous fluid. The attached note read as thus: 

//To be administered vaginally  
twice daily morning and night.  
Partner suggested to ease tran-  
sition. Sexual intercourse unre-  
commended unless desire for  
multiples. 

Sincerely,  
. Science Department H-015//

The two shared a look, Yuki blushing clear to her toes, it seemed, and he couldn’t stop from snorting in amusement. She glanced at him, biting her lip as her shoulders started shaking. He grinned wider. Their eyes met. 

Then they went off. Yuki giggled, low and slurred and breathy. He snorted, chortling as he threw his head back in mirth. Their lives were ridiculous and the world was out to prove that it could, in fact, get even weirder. 

“So,” Yuki signed, drawing it out to make her question clear. He responded with another sign. 

“Yup.” 

Shaking her head, the doll sighed. “What are we going to do about it?” Her fingers traced slowly through to air so he could read her hands. “Because last time was uncomfortable for us both and that was only the one day.” 

He groaned, flopping over even as his hands dramatically tripped over words. “We’ll have to work something out. A guy can only take so much.” 

Poking him with her toe, she rolled her eyes. So much Drama. Once he stopped being uptight, he was downright goofy. Nothing like shared trauma to bring people closer together. Still, this setup was bad enough—no need for a drama llama. She poked him again and he finally sat up, sighing like it was a chore. He couldn’t help it, though. How was this their life? Temptation, thy name is Yuki! 

“Akio—“ 

He waved his hands, interrupting her by physically putting his arms in violation of her space. Because, what? “You used the sign for husband!” 

The girl rolled her eyes and mimicked writing his name on the floor. Oh. He blushed dark enough that it went across his head and down his neck. Well then. Clearing his throat, he sat back. 

“Are we done now?” She signed huffily, dark blue eyes narrowed. He nodded. “Good. I’m not signing out your full name every time. So you are ‘husband’ because you are no man, despite being very manly. As I was saying.” She glanced at him frostily. “We can be adults about this. Mutual masturbation, perhaps. I’m a mess afterwards, and you—yes, you, you great numpty—aren’t too far off. I can only imagine how long you’ve been stuck here.” 

The blush that had started to fade made a comeback even bigger now. He understood she wasn’t as phased about sexual interactions between them as he was, but... ah, shouldn’t she be? Really, he was a Pokémon, barely of the same family line of evolution and that line of thought was not helping. Pokémon bred across lines all the time and he should not be swayed by this at all. Ever. And yet... 

“Well,” her fingers snapped in his direction. That was not a question. 

“Ah...” he gulped a little. He still hated the idiot brigade, but he wasn’t... wasn’t entirely opposed anymore. At least with her. “... Sure?” 

“Good boy.” 

He should not be getting fear chills from that final signed remark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically smut - lots of barely naughty smut - and more smutty smut that makes your toes tingle, plot, sex, and more plot. Have fun.
> 
>  
> 
> _It keeps growing **PLOT** and it needs to **STOP** , okay?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I have a Ko-Fi.](https://www.ko-fi.com/I2I69WBR) Help me get a laptop! ( ~~So I can update faster...~~ ) 
> 
> I also have a [Discord!](https://discord.gg/93gGNDY) I talk Pokémon, smut, and all of my other stories. Want to help the process? Want to have a voice? Join me!

Day one-

 

Yuki sat comfortably as she could on the floor in front of him, her long, dainty legs spread as she leaned back on her hands. The large sweater slipped off her shoulder, baring one breast and raked up over her hips to bare her femininity to his administrations. Biting back the hunger that made blood flood his cock in his sheath, he knelt with one tube in hand. 

 

He was going to die. 

 

So much trust actually physically hurt, his chest tight, his loins tighter. And with her so delicate and pretty with him between her legs...! Taking a breath, he popped the cap, hunched down, and gently with one hand spread her labia open to reach the inner lips. Her breath caught, toes curling as he teased her a little. Accidentally on purpose. Because what knowledge did he have about human anatomy? 

 

(A lot because his Trainer was not a half assed Trainer at all.) 

 

Thumb sliding over the hooded clitoral nub a few times, he traced a finger down to the hole, rubbing around the edges, dipping in some here, pulling some there. Her thighs trembled on either side of his own, her head falling back on her neck as a groan left her throat. Pressing one thick finger into her hole, he was surprised at the fact that she was slick. Pushing further, he dragged his finger against the front of her canal, then pushed in again. She was so warm and soft! 

 

Thumb pressing to her clit as it engorged, he dabbled a little, mesmerized by how unusual her body was. How vulnerable. Open. Accepting. A pink drip of the tube on her thigh had him paying attention, face looking up to her own. It was rapturous, her legs now around his chest as she arched and whimpered. Flushing, he pressed the nozzle in alongside his finger, listening now instead of curiously examining (or lewdly exploring). She was loud, but in a softer quality than what he was used to. It was cute, endearing. 

 

Shaking his head, he looked down - not that that helped at all - and fumbled the tube a bit using only one hand to hold it in place and depress the plunger. Her reaction was instantaneous, her legs clamping around his sides, her back curling as her head nearly touched the floor. The sounds she made were filthy, softly slurred mewls and pleas when she could make a sound at all. Not once did she pull away or flinch at his touch, at his hands on her. 

 

He marveled to himself how the entire tube fit into her body, not more than a slow dribble coming back out. Using his finger, he caught some and pushed it back in even as he set the tube down. More and more, he pushed in until his finger was as deep as his knuckles would allow, her body clenching as she cried out. More of the pink slid down her crack, tingling streams weeping from her box. He pulled his finger out to chase each one down, pushing them one by one back in. He barely acknowledged first one hand, and then another grabbing the firm fins on his head, her body curling into his as he played and teased. 

 

Finally, he used more than one finger, stretching her wide with just the first knuckles on both when she cried out, loud and clear and heavy with fulfillment. She had just orgasmed to his administrations. Had allowed herself enjoyment with him. It was a heady feeling knowing he brought his precious doll off. Her sobbed renditions of his name made him feel powerful, strong. Dangerous. His chest felt two sizes too small as he pumped his fingers in and out, her low sounds turning into cries turning to screams as he built her back up and pushed her off into euphoria. 

 

He pulled back, chest heaving as he trembled as much as she did, only he hadn’t come yet and even with his cock erect and slapping at his belly, he couldn’t think to wrap his hand around it. He was too far past that, knowing his usual grip would be painful, too hard and too fast. Yuki looked up at him, flat on her back and gulping air. Her eyes glanced in a hazy crawl across his body to the cock that was blue-black and molted Gray with a pink head. It wasn’t humanoid, but it wasn’t that far off. The tip was the least like a human, rounded point that had a thick crown laid against the shaft not unlike a equine. It was the most sensitive part with exception of where sheath became phallus, and any rough handling would be exceptionally painful right then. 

 

Licking those red lips, the doll like girl slowly sat up, a smile curving her mouth. It was a blissed out look that was nearly enough to make him fall onto her, to push her down and put his shaft where his fingers had been. Instead, he sat back on his heels, head hanging forward as he tried to calm enough to take care of himself without physical harm. The soft touch of silken skin over the medial ring had him inhaling in surprise, sucking in air like it could help. Yuki didn’t seem to mind his sharp reaction, getting to her knees in front of him and sliding fingers from base to tip. 

 

He could have died. 

 

His hands shook when they came up to sign, barely getting through the designation for Yuki when she firmly palmed his shaft and tugged up. His arms spasmed, hands flailing. Oh Arceus! 

The movement was dry and only a bit sticky from drizzling pre, nearly painful but so good. He didn’t see her reach down with her free hand to wipe slick from her own loins before replacing one hand with the other. The slide was smoother this time, and almost cloying with the scent of her. His head spun and looking down to see her testing her grip on his girth was enough to make him groan. Her newly freed hand swept more of her slick to add, his head spinning faster as she gripped below her other hand and slid them to the tender flesh of his cock head. 

 

He growled, hands settling on his thighs as he allowed Yuki to touch him at her leisure. The hands, while firm, were unsure, hesitant. This wasn’t something she did often, he guessed and took a deeper breath when she twisted a fisted hand against the underside of the cap. 

 

Down in a long draw, up on a slow slide, and then there was a finger teasing the tip, thumb dipping into the hole as fingers tickled over the spongy flesh. He let his head fall back as a tortured sound of pleasure crawled from his chest and out his mouth. They were gone in the next instant, only to return, touch firmer, mind breaking perfect. The other hand resumed its up-down with drying sticky lubricant. Then she let her hand fall all the way, pressing gently into the crease where cock was once sheath, dancing over the mottled skin and down to where his balls suddenly dropped, his body begging for air since he had forgotten to actually breathe. Her expression, curious and soft and happy... and lustful, indeed, made keeping himself in check hard. Fingers properly teasing his sac, rolling and tugging, made him hunch over. 

 

Then hot air bloomed over his head and she was looking up at him through softly fanning lashes and flushed cheeks, mouth mere fingers width from the throbbing pole attached to his groin and he lost it. 

 

He came with a roar, body going taut. Cum spilled out and spurted like a geyser on her face and in her hair, dripping on the sweater she wore and down to her bare thighs. She blinked, sitting back as he finished, eyes on her sticky, white covered hands. She looked up at him, expression cute and unsure. Then she looked back at her hand, shrugged, and  _ licked it, oh holy Arceus _ ...! 

He couldn’t help his punch drunk grunt, hands actually bruising his own thighs. She gave a small noise in question, licking her hand again. Yup, he was going to die. 

 

.•*•. 

 

“That,” she signed after having showered and washed her sweater, curling up nude against his side as the garment dried, “was not mutual masturbation. That was a handjob.” 

 

He shrugged. It got the job done, right? Still, if she wanted to try again, he would be game. In fact, botching that up every time wouldn’t be a hardship. At all. 

 

“And you’re very large. My hands couldn’t cover you. If there is ever a time we actually decide to copulate, you better go slow!” The emphasis with her sharp movements had him grinning, patting her damp head. “I’m serious!” 

 

“Why don’t you talk more?” 

 

The signed non sequitur had her tipping her head up to peer at him. “If you haven’t noticed, they didn’t leave my cochlear aids.” 

 

“Your ‘what’ aids?” 

 

“Hearing aids. I’m mostly deaf and can only hear a specific designated register. So I can’t actually hear myself speak. I slur when I don’t have them.” Her eyes were matter of fact as were her busy hands. 

 

He shrugged before letting his hands talk. “Like I care? You have a nice voice, even if you don’t think so.” 

 

She blushed so hard her body temperature went up. Well then. Smiling into her hair, he pressed a light kiss to her crown. Ridiculous woman. 

 

.•*•. 

 

The next tube after that came rushing up before they were to sleep. Well, technically supposed to sleep as the lights dimmed to almost nothing. Once again, they resumed the stance from earlier, only this time Akio was settled bum flat to the floor, legs stretched out under Yuki as she straddled his knees. Smiling at the length she had to go to even do that, he tickled her thigh to a high peal of laughter. She relaxed, laying back across his legs while her calves curled against his. Fingers oh-so-helpfully holding her lips open in invitation as the length of her arms pushed her small bust together, he had to mentally sit on the urge to do more than place the nozzle into her core. 

 

It took a few seconds of silence to finish the tube in which her breathing became heavier and heavier, red dusting her cheeks and her clitoral nub engorging before his eyes. Her body shook as she allowed him liberties, and he felt his own body flush full with blood, his cock pushing from his sheath to lay between them. It wasn’t fully erect yet, but it was more than enough for her to reach down just that little bit further and slip her fingers across the tip. As she sat up, tips of fingers became a smooth glide of palm. Akio felt a startled, hungry groan thrum in his throat, human eyes darting up to him to make sure he was okay with her touch.  

 

Oh, Arceus, he wasn’t. He so was not okay, he was going to die in the best possible way since humanity was conceived by the One. But like Groudon was he going to tell her to stop. He was going to die. He could completely understand why males everywhere would go out like this. Why in Groudon’s name he would do it with a Fuck Yeah. Was doing it. 

 

But he just nodded because he would cry if she stopped. 

 

Yuki smiled, warm and shy and soft, sliding up his lap a little so she could rub from sheath to tip and back. Then she scooted further into his lap, pressing the length of his cock to her belly as her hands ran up and down the topside. Akio lost his breath, hands indenting the floor as he forced himself not to touch her for fear of hurting her. Metal squealed as some tore a little, her big, big eyes looking up at him with a pouty moue. Yuki squirmed right up into his body, cock all but trapped between them as she rubbed and squeezed, the tip of his head settling somewhere above her navel. 

 

Oh. 

 

Oh Arceus. 

 

Oh fucking  _ Legendaries _ ...

 

He could split her in half with his prick. Arce-fucking-us. That should not make him swell more, the floor shrieking as the dents become gouges while his mind went down a rabbit hole it should not. He... he didn’t want to fuck a human, he did not. 

 

...Okay, so maybe he did, but it was just this girl. Who was, holy creator of Pokémon, jerking him off on her skin. He couldn’t stop the groan as he felt his balls drop from against his body, the orbs tight and heavy. 

 

“I... ah,” she actually spoke, voice throaty and hungered, “I really do wan’ you to...” look through lashes, plump lip bitten raw, “to t-touch me. An’... an maybe have s-sex with me...” 

 

Nope. Nope, no way, he was so fucking done. With a deep cry, he felt his body jerk, cock spurting cum all over her breasts, her belly and clavicle. It was embarrassing that was all it took, honestly. Gouged handprints in the metal floor, body shaking, Akio slowly came down from his high to see Yuki blinking at him, fingers in her mouth as she sucked his seed from her digits. He was going to be hard again if she kept doing shit like that, fucking Groudon’s crusty mantle, he would! Plucking her up and standing on wobbly legs, Akio stalked to the bathing room. Yuki tapped his arm, looking up at him in all her sticky glory - glory that he ignored for the moment. Because he had an idea. Turning on the shower, the large Fighting Type gently set his cargo under the spray despite her mild protests. Running hands up her legs as he kneeled, the Pokémon looked at the girl thrust into the situation, forced into a handicap, and... still smiling. Still warm and gentle and soft. It made something in his chest hurt in the best way, tenderness curling up his body and falling at the feet of this girl. 

 

She wasn’t his Trainer but... she was definitely special. Thumbs rubbing from inner thigh up the creases of her loins, Akio slid his hands down to her knees, palming the soft skin before lifting the girl up. One hand slid to her lower back, supporting her as he muscled his broad shoulders between her legs. The other held her thigh as dainty legs slid around his head. Winking with a saucy air, the gray Pokémon grinned down right evilly. 

 

If he could have, he would have said “hold on tight” before dipping his face to the sweet smelling lips. Tongue, broad and heavy, licked from the bottom of her slit to the tip of her clit, her hands suddenly on his head as she cried out. Settling on his heels, the Pokémon went to work, spreading her wide with each sweep, delving into the folds of her body, teasing the tiny button. Yuki went wild over him, sobbing in great heaving breaths as her legs flinched and kicked. 

 

“Ahh-ki-oh,” she whimpered, hands shaking as she grabbed his head fins hard enough for him to feel. “Fuuh... fuuuuuhk.” 

 

Oh, that was interesting. She hadn’t been this vocal last time, her body more controlled, less intense. And now she was crooning such crude words, the hard sounds softened by deaf ears. He opened his mouth to take all of her in, labia a thin fold of skin over the parts that she really wanted him to touch and taste, tongue sandwiched between before he sucked. 

 

She went rigid, apparently not breathing. He drew back only to hear her heave and rasp, looking up to see her eyes rolling wildly in her drooping head. It wasn’t a bad reaction - he had bred before - but it was pretty crazy to think he had pushed her so far already. He must have sat there unmoving for too long because she thumped him. “Duhn shtap, d-dahmmeh!”

 

He chuckled, burying his face back between her legs and decided that this was on the top five favorite spots to be. He resumed his ministrations, her body coming to active life over him and sighed in delight. Ignoring the length of his phallus flaring to life in his groin, Akio did his best to make her pass out. He had seen it before, but until now, hadn’t had the interest to try it on a partner. That Yuki was enthusiastically encouraging him to give it his all was more than enough to make him want to try. 

 

In the end, she was nearly passed out... but not quite. 

 

“Hhoooweee shhih,” she slurred, feebly patting his arm as he carried her to their small shared nest. “Scwoow, masshtabassion.” 

 

He laughed, tucking her in before stepping back. His cock was throbbing and heavy, drooping from his belly in a soft curve even as it pearled precum from the slit. He had to take care of the problem before sleep visited him. 

 

Trotting (hobbling) back to the bathing room, he took his cock in hand and pulled as lightly as he could, thinking about Yuki, about his own girth, his heft in her dainty hands and the length pressed to her belly. Heat seared him, curled up his spine, but into his skin as his balls dropped from against his pelvic bone and hung swollen. Breath heavy and harsh, he gritted his teeth, eyes slamming shut as he imagined his fist the soft welcoming warmth of her body splitting around him. He gasped, the image too vivid, too sharp and hungry. He came over the ring of his fingers, the head flaring out as if to lock itself against a female’s uterus, to ensure insemination. 

 

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. So screwed. So fucked. 

 

He was falling for a human. 

 

Fuck. 

 

.•*•. 

 

Day two-

 

Morning brought grumpy growls and soft giggles. No bet on who was whom. This seemed to also include a bright pink tube and a wiggly girl forcing the Pokémon (if you could force anything on someone that much bigger) on his back so she could experiment. And by experiment, she meant trying to figure out just what she liked and what she was capable of. Possibly that she didn't like things, too. She wiggled on his torso, bum towards him as she pressed her face into his belly to muffle her laughter from where he was tickling her. 

 

"You are a mess, woman," Akio rumbled, broad hands grabbing handfuls of soft pale flesh, a striking contrast, he thought warmly. Though she didn't understand him, he had to say it out loud, his voice a low bass rumble. "An absolute mess." 

 

Tickling her thighs again, skimming his hands up over the thick flesh of her backside, he spread her cheeks to reveal the pretty little pink hole he was interested in. She squeaked, squirming further up the planes of his belly to his loins, legs kicking ineffectively around his broad sides. "Shtaaap!" 

 

He grinned, rubbing his thumbs down the inner seam, spreading her labia wide. She shuddered mewling softly into the darker skin of his flesh, the belt looking skin thicker and firmer but still pleasantly warm to touch. She traced it, the feel of soft hands over his tougher flesh almost tickling in turn. He flinched when a finger slid over the hidden sheath, the lip of it flexing under her caress. 

 

That was, apparently, her cue to lick. Using a finger to trace the seam she had found, her tongue followed, flicking at the end. He shivered from top to toes, a strangled sound leaving his throat. Little kitten licks followed and his eyes only got to see her plush bum wiggle, his hands in the velvety, soft skin of the young woman and too far down for him to return the favor. She was so small, how was this fair. Though his cock approved, the thought coupled with her ministrations causing his sheath to open and his dick to push forth. He made a sound she couldn’t hear but probably felt as it rattled his ribs. She chuckled into the straining flesh of his cock, teeth and lips brushing over the sensitive medial ring while the vibrations of her sound tickled all the way up to his prepuce. 

 

Then small hands were handling him, a smaller wet, warm point of contact that could only be her tongue sweeping from the ring to the tip. He was dying,  _ fuck _ . She nipped with her lips, licking around the flare before kissing the spongy head. Her tongue broadened, flat to her focal point, swiping up the tangy flavor of his precum. Dipped into his slit, pressed into his dick, before she sealed her lips over it, teeth a small barrier as she hollowed her cheeks and sucked. He was too big around to fit properly in her mouth… and he for once figured that to be a good thing. 

 

Tightening his fingers, he let his head thump back, eyes crossing. It was too much and not nearly enough and if she didn’t stop, he was going to push her down and ravish her  _ right there _ . One fact to note: This was making her aroused. Her body was very into her work, heating up and spilling over onto his chest, the nectar of her loins beckoning him. Akio had to take a breath and flex his hands, her body trembling for a moment, her breath catching. 

 

Right. His hands. Still on her. 

 

She still needed her tube. 

 

Fumbling, he let her go just long enough to locate the tube and uncap the nozzle. Placing the pink solution in the weeping lips, he grabbed one cheek and pulled it away, biting at his lip as he was again visited by her personal glory. Depressing the long arm of the tube, he watched as her body seemingly ate it up, hungered for something bigger and better and so much thicker. He shuddered as he felt her mouth suckle on the side of his shaft, mouth a pretty O just above the medial ring. The pull of her mouth was intense as her fingers played over his head and squeezed under the cap. It almost hurt, but in the best possible way. 

 

Then she popped off, looking back over her shoulder as she rose up on her elbows. “Aah, hhope hyou don’ min’ me leahvin’ a hhic-key.” She gave a devilish smile. “Thish ish mine nowh.” 

 

… 

 

Oh fuck. 

 

He shuddered, hips flexing as his cock bounced, fattened up with blood in a way he had never before reached. She winked before turning back around and dropping her mouth to the other side, on his medial ring itself this time, sucking another hickey, then further down and placing another one right at his sheath and it hurt and felt so good at the same time. Without input from his brain, he lifted his hand and brought it down firmly. 

 

She yelped, popping up and looking at him, her eyes wide as his offending hand palmed her cheek. She blinked, rolling her hips under his hands only to fall back to him, reaching around and grabbing his fingers, lifting them just the smallest bit and bringing it back down in a pathetic flop. Akio got the message loud and clear, flexing his hands again as she sucked another hickey into his shaft. Then, he struck, a sharp, harsh smack that left little damage but stung sharply. She cried out, legs tightening around his torso. He did it again, this time to the other side. She whimpered, placing a sloppy kiss to the throbbing vein. 

 

Smirking, he settled into a rhythm that had her jerking and crying, her mouth a heated furnace as she moved from base to tip. Then, she opened her mouth wide and placed just the head within her moist cavern, teeth scraping gently as she held it there. He flexed his fingers, pushing on the stinging flesh, making her moan before she suckled on the tip like her life depended on it. She couldn’t bob her head but not from lack of trying. He was just too big for her to take in, the heavy flare scraping over the roop of her mouth, pressed heavy and fat into her tongue, trapping it. One small hand held the base, the other the medial ring, and she sucked, hands working up, then back down, the glide smoother and smoother the longer she worked as drool spilled from her lips in her wanton, hungered need. 

 

The suction on the tip was incredible and he couldn’t help that his hands had a mind of their own, spreading her wide with one as another took up another tube. If she wanted to play that way, fine. He was going to play  _ right back _ . The cap was popped off in record time and the arm depressed sharp and fast. Not one drop spilled out, to his vague and distant amazement, and her body shuddered. Not enough then. Another cap was popped, her lips held open, and more was pushed inside, this time getting a real reaction as she tensed, mouth slackening as her body shook and low screams came from her throat only to be muffled by his cock. His cock that slid in deep enough to be stopped my the back of her mouth, her hands almost too tight on his meaty girth. He smirked, though strained as it was, and lifted a hand to slap down. Then again, and again, and  _ again _ . 

 

Her buttocks were glowing red, her mouth a tunnel for his cock, her body a trembling wreck… and she hadn’t even orgasmed  _ once _ . 

 

Gently, breath heaving in his own lungs as he finally noticed his own state, he pried her weeping lips open, no pink in sight, and pressed one thick finger inside. She choked on him, swallowing at him, sucking and drooling as his head was pressed further down, right into her throat as she came. He nearly did himself, waiting her for to come back enough to gently remove his cock from her. It took several minutes, her body tripping on ripples of orgasm. Finally, she flexed her fingers, her mouth and throat doing more than sitting hot and tight and a little too good on his shaft, around his head. He expected her to pull off and finish him in a different way. He did not expect the garbled hungry sound that left her as she pulled away only to thrust more of his length into her mouth, down her throat! 

 

He roared, hands immediately going to the floor to dig new gouges, to rip more holes in the shape of his lust. She swallowed and sucked and barely gave herself enough time to breathe as she tried to eat him up, moaning around him in time to her slurping sucks. He wondered if her throat bulged as heavily around him as he envisioned it would, a thick mound under her delicate flesh that tried to fill her all the way up. Mouth to his medial ring, he tried to tap her back, gain her attention. She swatted him away and continue her work. 

 

Unable to deny himself, he locked one hand on her thigh, the other to the floor, and came with a bone rattling roar. 

 

He may have passed out. 

 

.•*•. 

 

Yuki was patting his face, her own a little worried as it hovered over his. He knew this because he finally opened his eyes. He groaned, his body tingling. Shit. Fuck. 

Small soft hands patted his cheeks harder before twirling above his head, twining and curling. He wasn’t sure he was still even in his body, so his ability to read her hands was completely gone. He grabbed them, pulling her down to him so he could kiss her, his limbs cooperating even as they shivered. Rolling them over, he pinned her down as they pressed their mouths together, his tongue teasing into her mouth. She made a sound, sucking on the thick muscle as it invaded her, legs wrapping around his waist. He groaned, his cock making a valiant effort but just unable to get it back in the game right at that moment. 

 

That didn’t mean he was out entirely. Kissing down her body, he suckled on her nipple, tongue flicking it and teasing, mouth able to take the whole of the mound into his mouth to lave. She arched into the sensations, her voice lifted on a wail that was all soft syllables. He switched, fingers taking the place of his tongue. She keened shrill and wanton. He pulled back to blow a tempest or air over her wet flesh and she shuddered. 

 

Yuki was so responsive, delicate and feminine and easily happy with what she was given. Nipping along the soft curves of her breasts, he ran his hand down her body, down her thigh and under her knee. Leaving her nipples neglected, he leaned over to kiss her knee, her thigh, the crease of her loins. She squirmed, her other leg coming around his ribs, nudging him incessantly as she arched up, offering herself. He laughed, licking her belly button just to hear her squeal. Looking up her body, he bit his own lip as pleasure surged through him even as his dick retreated into his body. Too bad he wasn’t a Ditto, eh, they went from cold to hot instantly and could stay hot indefinitely. 

 

Humming to himself, he spread her lips with one hand, thick blunt fingers heavy on her tender flesh. Licking his own lips in anticipation, he set to work. 

 

.•*•. 

 

He had fallen asleep with her sprawled across his chest, her body smaller than his own and delicate. Waking up with her  _ not _ there, instead strapped to a table  _ just like he was _ … was jarring and horrifying. 

 

“Specimen seems to be functional, but unwilling to copulate. Suggestions?” 

 

He also knew that fucking voice. Snarling, he strained against the cuffs, metal starting to scream before someone beside him stepped away and  _ backhanded his Yuki _ . She cried out, of course she did, and his body stilled in an automatic tense. 

 

“What an interesting reaction,” is noted verbally, words being written in a slapdash manner on a clipboard. “Seems we did pick an appropriate breeding partner for Specimen M-0-6-7. We will be sure to administer some of the higher level hormones before we leave. She needs to be ready for this particular partner and her elasticity is still weak. All else fails, we scrap this specimen and locate another.” 

 

He wanted to growl, to fight back, to put his all into it… but for the first time, fear curled up around his ribs. Yuki wasn’t made for war and she was… so small. Tender and gentle and beautiful… His heart jumped at his own mental observations, a realization coming over him. He was seeing her as a mate, as  _ his  _ mate. He would say his Trainer would be disappointed if not for the fact that the older woman had tried to get him a proper partner for the last two decades as she grew older. He shouldn’t mate a human, should leave her to her softer, gentler kind. 

 

He was realizing they didn’t have a  _ choice _ , he did not… and she was barely allowed to be left alive, apparently, only useful for breeding. Terror clung to his throat. He, they would keep and try to coerce.  _ Her _ , they would  _ dispose of _ . 

 

He wouldn’t be able to save her.

 

They would be  _ cowards _ . 

 

Would  _ ambush _ him. 

 

And she would…

 

She would  _ die _ . 

 

Something in his chest wrenched, something in his  _ self _ wrenched, pushing closer to the surface, much closer than even being held down and tortured. He would wait, would hold on just a little longer. Because she deserved him as himself… then he would let go. And be that damaged self, be that manipulated, damaged,  _ broken  _ self and he would  _ get them out _ . But not yet. He was already feeling weak, whatever they had injected him with ( _ again _ ) had reached deep inside, had supped on his power, his strength, and had plucked it from his muscles and veins and blood. Scraped over the heavy weight of hidden power within his bones. He snarled, angry and afraid and ruined. 

 

But, oh, so tired. 

 

Yuki cried out, again, in fear and pain and he had trouble turning his head, of making himself look because it was like he was bleeding out, all of his stamina vanishing. She lay nude, two beings in white lab coats fluttering around her waist, lower, a syringe with bright, almost neon, glowing pink fluid being pushed into her abdomen. Another being in white walked up and was pushing a fat syringe into the strained crook of her arm. And then another. And another. And  _ another _ . 

 

He blinked, trying to keep her in focus, his heart slowing to a sluggish crawl in his chest. 

 

He blinked again, and it was as if things had been sped between then and now and she was shuddering and shivering, curled in a ball on the table, restraints released. 

 

He blinked again, only this time to darkness. 

 

He slept. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year. Imma sleep now.
> 
> [Discord](https://discord.gg/93gGNDY)  
> Help me plan my filth, ya crazy animals.

Day 3: 

He woke, startled and angry and fierce, but weak. It was as if his bones were made of taffy, stretched long and out of shape, but not quite broken. Yuki was beside him, almost carelessly placed, bruising on her face and along the pale lines of her torso and limbs. Her body seemed bloated and too pink, as if she too was over-stretched and made of the taffy he felt like. On a table set off to the side, a solid cube lifted from the floor, sat a clear box with more of the pink tubes. So. They were supposed to keep on, hm? 

It’s not like they had the option of saying no. 

Pushing himself up, arms throbbing in distant, hazy pain, he panted, head swimming. Fuck. What did those  _ human fuckers do _ . Not that he would ever ask, or could, but he would like to know. Because he was having trouble finding the strength to move even enough to roll over to his knees. Yuki was too far away, he had to be touching her. She was too still and pale and small,  _ it was not right _ . 

Pulling his way to her one slow hand over hand at a time, he curled around her, exhausted. The taste of soured breath filled his mouth, left him feeling sickened, his mouth dry. Shudders wracked his frame as he allowed himself to relax, his legs twitching, his arm jerking around her small body when he tried to tug her closer. He would sob if he had the energy, felt comfortable enough to make himself so vulnerable. Closing his eyes, he allowed a few tears to escape even as he pressed his muzzle to her hair and fell back into the blankness of sleep. 

Only when he blinked back awake did he finally not feel like he was going to dissolve from the inside out. Soft fingers were petting his chest, his neck and jaw, a smooth palm sliding from ear to shoulder and back. A light kiss was pressed to his brow. 

“Hhhehy,” is murmured, her voice low and roughened, still wispy around the edges. “Yhou ohkahy?” 

His arms trembled as he brought them up. “I should be asking that. They hurt you.” And if his  _ they _ just happened to mean  _ fuckers _ , whoops. “But I’ll live. What did they do to you, Yuki?” 

“Trihed tah breha’ meh. Broh’ mah ffihng’rth ihnsssthea’.” 

They… they  _ broke her fingers _ ? So, what? So she couldn’t communicate? So she would be at their mercy? Because it amused them? 

“Whee hhah fffhih d-daahs l-leh’. Ah c-c-cahn’ mmmihth theehth thihn’th b-buh ahffftah thaah, ah s-s-sssah whe g-geh  _ ouh _ .” 

He took a moment to puzzle that out. Five days left. She couldn’t miss the  _ fucking _ tubes. Then they could break out. He was good for that. He was soooo good for that plan. It was simple and required patience, but he could do it. Maybe it wouldn’t blow up in their faces. Then again, they haven’t had a plan until now beyond “don’t die”. 

“Come on,” his fingers spoke. “Let’s keep you on track.” 

Yuki held up a tube, grinning a little, one side plump and purple. Rage pulled at him but he shoved it down where his evolution laid, feeling the emotion settle. Plucking up the tube, he wondered how they were going to do this. Yuki settled that by climbing on his torso, legs on either side of his head as her plump (too pink) vulva was presented. He swallowed because, even injured and damn near incapable of moving, he wasn’t  _ dead _ . She winked from above him, using her cute little fingers to pull herself apart, the hood of her clit and the dainty opening of her vagina lovingly showcased between light red labia that made him salivate. Fuck, he was so gone on her. 

Akio wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Presenting the nozzle, he depressed the plunger. 

The reaction was immediate: her breathing sped up, her legs twitching. One hand let go to grab at his wrist, her mouth opening on a low whine of need. Her body flinched and pressed closer, her thighs closing around his head. Akio was too entranced right then to think of what this could mean, dropping the empty tube shortly after and grabbing her hips, pulling her over his face as he licked, suckling on her clit just enough to make her come apart completely. Her voice was high and throaty, her body curling down. Too bad he hurt too much that he couldn’t get a chub much less a proper stiffy. He grinned into her loins as he settled his hands around her thighs. 

He would make sure she was taken care of. 

.•*•.

That evening was a replay of first thing earlier that day and now they were cuddling, both sore and aching, him moreso. They both slowly nibbled on Pokéblocks as Yuki leaned against his abdomen, his back to the wall. The silence was heavy and weighted, sharp with expectation. Akio was just happy that his pretty little human was finally returning to her proper human color. Not so pink. 

She turned her face to kiss his arm, laying her face against the firm muscle there. Hopefully the fuckers that had them would give him… or at least Yuki something to help her heal. He let his head smack into the wall.  _ Gently _ . Because he hurt bad enough, thanks. 

Finishing his second block, he brought his hands up. “I have a question.” Yuki nodded and he continued. “I will have to evolve soon.” He let his hands pause as he thought of how to explain his own situation. “And I do mean have to.” 

She hummed in confirmation, patting his thigh with the heel of her palm gently. He sighed lowly, relief flooding him. At least she was calm about it. He took a slow breath as he continued with his hands. “I don’t know what will happen. My evolution has been warped. I don’t know exactly what is going to happen when I have to let it go.” 

She sighed in turn, looking up at him. He nodded and she turned to kiss his arm again, letting her face press into the soft inner bend. “It is filled with anger,” he tried to warn, “and rage and loathing.” 

“Thehn whee neeh’ tah g-gih ih s-ssssohm’theehn beh’er,” she slurred in a reasonable tone, voice stuttering and soft without the harder consonants. He snorted. Something better. Right. Give it what? 

He voiced his disbelief with silent hands, making sure to be very sharp. She giggled a little, running her palm up his thigh. He felt heat suffuse his face, her meaning clear. Even in their conditions, both bruised and beaten and hurting, he couldn’t help that he was interested. Dammit. 

“When we aren’t beaten half to death,” his hands stuttered, his face all the way to his chest heating up with a blush. She actually laughed squirming around to kneel between his thighs. She pressed her mouth over his, across his jaw, down his neck. He shuddered, body trying valiantly to respond. Pain flared up but pleasure edged in his belly, waiting. He swallowed it back down because now was  _ not the time _ . Yuki hummed into his jaw, settling against him, arms going around his neck. Akio swept her in close, ducking his snout to nip her neck. Fuck, he loved her. 

He paused, rewinding that thought. 

Fuck. 

He loved her. 

He held her closer. Because he didn’t know what to do. 

.•*•.

Day 4:

He woke to soft kisses. Yuki was kneeling on his thighs and cradling his head to her small, pert breasts. He let his big palm slide up her thigh, fingers wrapping around the inside. Her breath stuttered for a moment, her body pressing down into the up stroke. His own lungs seized a moment, his chest tight with want and need. He wished they could just start, really he did, but he had to make sure she got her dose of weird pink goo. 

He tapped her side, the little thing they made up for times like this. Morse code for STOP. Pouting, she sat back, the delicate V of her thighs hovering over his sheath, bathing it in the heat of her body. Fuck. That may have been worse. “We,” he starts with his hands, “need to get your dose.” 

As if by magic, she showed off a tube of pink right beside his hip. The dark coloration of her fingers and face and body itself was fading miraculously fast and already she had one or two fingers straightened. She must have worked on them while he slept. As bad it had to have hurt… he felt a little sick about it. He pulled her close to press his lips to her hair. So brave. So amazing. So very strong. 

Pushing her back, he showed his hands. “Your hands. Are they okay?” She grimaced but tilted one hand in a slow wobble. He let a brow raise. “Are you up for this?” She nodded, determined… and hungry. “As long as you are sure. I’ll start you off. You do realize that you will probably become pregnant?” 

She smirked, running her palms over his neck. He gulped. Fuck. She mimed a big pregnant belly and his brain kind of shorted out to a blue screen of death. She bit on her bottom lip, winking. Holy shit. His dick did not need any encouragement, really, but it was now fattening up, pressing out of his sheath with no say so from him. 

She grinned at him, teeth catching on her bottom lip that had a spot of yellowed bruising left. It was easy to ignore with her looking at him like that. Like she wanted to lick him up and eat him alive with her sex. Fingers fumbling a bit, he watched as she allowed her legs to bend further, her pink puss framing his dick as she went lax against his legs, back arched, breasts thrust invitingly into the air. Dainty fingers walked down her own belly to caress her mons, pulling her open for him. 

Fucking fuckity fuck. He was going to die. 

He was going to die and  _ like it _ . 

Slotting the nozzle home, we watched as her pinkened cheeks darkened, how her breathing became even shallower, how her eyes dilated before fluttering closed as she moaned. He grit his teeth, dick stiffening further, pressing more out until the medial ring slid over her as he removed the tube. She arched, spine a bridge as her clit distended and her walls clenched enough that she visually fluttered in want of him. 

Little croons of a slurred, lopsided please fell from her mouth over and over as he let his hands slide up her thighs, around her hips. So small, so delicate and slim. How would she change with her belly full of his young? 

Biting his lip, he groaned, his hands going further up, thumbs teasing tender breasts until he cupped the back of her shoulders, pulled her upright. His mouth wasn’t shaped for human kissing yet he pressed them all the same into her neck, across her shoulder and jaw, sloppy but sweet. One hand full of her pert bum, he slid his fingers along her crack, down to her lips that had started to weep for him. Rubbing a long line from back to front, again and again, she cried out out into his head, the ridges of his skull graced with soft lips and gnashing teeth. 

Sitting upright, he felt her mouth latch onto his clavicle instead, a shudder going through him. Both hands now holding her bum, he dragged her up until her knees sat on his thick thighs, barely feeling the pressure of her kneeling there over the intensity of her mouth on him. Soft hands in motion, she caught hold of his cock and pumped it from sheath to tip, groaning as she rubbed her breasts against his chest for friction. He made a sound, something heavy and wanton, his cock firming under her ministrations until the medial ring pressed into her mons as his head pressed to the bottom on her ribs. This was… he shivered as he remembered her laid out, his cock splayed over her that once. He was never going to fit. 

Yuki didn’t seem to care and leaned up, one leg, then both with knees pressing into his sternum, toes splayed on his thighs as she took him and guided him. Plush pink-red lips parted with her slick easing the way, Akio shaking as he held himself still, one hand on the floor and denting the metal plate, the other on her hip. The visceral heat of her body made him light headed. 

Her breasts were in his face then, however, and he was distracted by the soft jiggle, the perk peaks of her nipples jutting out. This was… wild. He was pulled in so many directions that time seemed to splinter. Mouth latching to one bud, he suckled hungrily even as his hands settled on her hips firmly, a moan leaving his throat as she slid on his cock. A soft  _ pop _ as the head pushed beyond the lips into her depths had him resisting the urge to buck. 

He had no need to worry. Yuki was just as desperate as he was and he quailed under the slick heat of her body swallowing him sweetly, starving for his cock. One small knee settled back on his thigh as she whimpered, the other soon following with her voice lifting in a cry. Mouth releasing her breast as she slid back down, he watched her face as he clenched his belly tight, eyes fluttering for a moment as he held back the urge to cum right then and there. Fuck. Fucking fuck. 

Shuddering with the urge to move and will to not, he waited as she clenched little hands on his chest, nails digging into his pectorals. It was good and terrible, his control unraveling in handfuls of threads. This was it. This is how he died. Spearing a gorgeous doll of a woman with his heart beating a tattoo into his ribs. 

“Ffffffuuuuuuhk,” She slurred with a giddy grin, eyes sparkling and heated. Despite some of her fingers being a mess, she seemed blissed out, clenching and flexing in ways that were going to make him exploded, oh Arceus. She shivered, moving her hips side to side, his cock slipping and sliding with every move in her. She tensed, gasping, before relaxing and letting her legs lower her still. Akio was afraid to look down, to see her around him. Afraid he’d pop off the moment he saw how stretched she was. 

Wet, slick heat like a furnace over his dick, he took a long breath and looked. 

Fuck. Best mistake of his life. 

Her thighs were folded, her heels against her own bum as she arched, hands back on his knees as she managed to take more of him inside, her pink-red lips stretched like a gaping mouth around his phallus. Her belly bulged with the length and weight of him, heavy and fat with blood. It was unreal, how did she take so much, humans weren’t designed with Pokémon in mind and were very shallow in comparison. Whatever had been done to her since she came to him, he felt just a little more in love with her right then. Trying so hard. Taking so much. 

Then she took more. Already her belly bulged with his girth, yet she didn’t seem to care, one dainty leg slipping from his thigh to touch the floor. She gasped and clenched, body coming back to arch over him as she shivered. He couldn’t stop his groan, the feeling of her taking more in, the head pressing like a battering ram to her cervix. Then her other leg slid down and suddenly, she was flush, lips the the sack of his massive balls, body spamming over him as she screamed completion to the ceiling. He felt something in her give, a sudden knowing that he was deep inside, too deep. His cock was in her  _ womb _ . 

He wailed as he dug both hands into the floor, metal squealing with the onslaught of inhuman strength. He didn’t cum… but it was  _ really fucking close _ , that’s what. Gasping, arms shaking and legs jerking, he sat and Endured. 

That was when he looked down and his eyes rolled in his head. He had been right, he was splitting her apart. Kind of. Skin shiny pink, his cock bulged obscenely through her flesh, highlighted with viscous pink and natural flesh tones. Cock invading to just under her ribs, curved in the “cramped quarters” of her body, it didn’t look like it felt half as lovely as her expression said it did. 

They sat there, not quite catching their breath as she adjusted to him impaling her and him trying not to pop off instantly. Yuki was the first to move. Bringing a hand to the bulge and feeling the unreal elasticity of her own skin. Caressing the line of his shaft, she clenched. Akio yelped, hands taking up chunks of the floor as he shuddered from toes to crown. He wanted to say something, maybe pry his hands up to beg her to wait one moment, but he was unable to bring himself to release the floor. 

“Fuck, love,” he warbled, knowing she wouldn’t understand. “I’m dying here.” 

The woman on his cock, in his lap happy as you please giggled and he felt his toes curl as the spasms of her diaphragm made her entire torso tense with it. Small hands, half broken, reached hp and around his neck, pulling on him. He took a breath and looked at her, knowing what she wanted the moment he saw her face, eyes alight, mouth parted, little body unable to bounce on him due to their size differences. 

Plucking hands from the floor finger by finger, he was somehow able to get his knees beneath him as he laid her down on the parts of the floor not ravaged by his strength. Legs around his waist, ankles locked, and petite hands on his chest, she groaned, the change in position impossibly putting more of his cock into her, balls swinging to her bum with a gentle  _ smack _ . One hand cradling her shoulders, he settled on his elbows as his free hand dug fingers back into the floor and thrust. 

Yuki made breathy little noises, shivering all over as she let her head fall back. He shuddered in turn with a swift whoosh of air that wasn’t a groan or a whimper but pretty damned close to both. This was a lot, the grip of her body over his cock making his head swim and his eyes cross. Pressing his face to her neck, he inhaled with a low hiss, hips jittering before he fucked into her, pulling the barest handspan our and snapping back in. The small body beneath his curled with the force, the girl mewling breathlessly and nails biting into his skin again. Taking a moment to savor it, he did it again. And again and again until he had a rhythm built up, her voice rising like beautiful song in his ears. 

She quickly got louder, voice coming out in yells and screams, devolving in time to sobs as she wrapped one around around his arm holding her still and the other pressing to her clit until she tightened up all over, going stiff. The entirety of his cock was gripped in a velvety vise, her womb devouring the head. He felt a roar build up in his throat and something deeper than orgasm roared back. 

Oh fuck. Oh no. 

He was about to evolve and there was nothing left he could do about it. Whatever cocktail of weird he had been forced to take was about to burst from his skin, was going to reshape him utterly. 

“Yuki, Yuki!” he chanted, words dripping over soft skin and he pressed his muzzle to her neck. She cried out, riding her orgasm out as he kept moving, swift and heavy and sharp. She started screaming sometime between him closing his eyes and feeling the change stir up from his testes outward. 

The moment he let go, the moment he felt himself explode, the word went white. 


End file.
